


Delirium

by Emyly001



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sansa Stark, Daenerys Targaryen Bashing, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Magic, Night Terrors, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Siblings, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Tags May Change, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: An AU where Sansa gains an unlikely and strong ally, some awkward and funny moments ensues.Daenerys arrives at Winterfell with her dragons flying above her, making the people scared and afraid. Yet Sansa stands tall, shoulders squared and doesn't flinch when Daenerys 'smiles' at her nor does she cower when one of the dragons sniff at her.She looked it in the eye.





	1. Chapter 1

When Daenerys arrived at Winterfell, her dragons flying above her, making people scared and some of them run away but Sansa stood tall with Arya at her side, shoulders squared and doesn't flinch when Daenerys 'smiles' at her and starts giving her compliments.

She did not cower when one of Daenerys' dragons sniffed at her. Daenerys looked at the dragon with kind expression as Sansa turned to look at it. The red dragon pulled away slightly and tilted its head at her.

"Do not worry. He seems to be curious." Daenerys said with motherly awe while Sansa's expression remained indifferent. "I am not worried." Sansa replied, still looking at the dragon.

Arya was stiff beside her and even Jon shifted uncomfortable at the display. Sansa stared the dragon still in the eye as it stared back at her.

_She wondered what is going trough its head._

Daenerys looked at Sansa then back at her dragon. "His name is Drogon. One of the oldest dragons I have." _"I really don't care what his name is." _Sansa didn't realize the change of pronouns when name was attached.

Sansa turned her attention back to Daenerys, still being aware of the dragon. "Winterfell if beautiful as your brother told me." Daenerys was raining compliments, trying to worm her way into Sansa's heart, but Sansa wasn't stupid.

The Targaryens were all mad. The only difference about Daenerys was that she was pretty.

* * *

"If one of the dragons tries something, I will gut them alive and then Daenerys." Arya said to Sansa as they walked down the hall into the meeting rooms. "With your permission of course."

"Permission granted, my dear sister. But keep your temper in check, you will need it later and in much more dire circumstances." Sansa replied, making her sister smile a little.

"That dragon...." Arya paused. "He made me uneasy when he was so close to you." Sansa looked down at her sister and squeezed her shoulder, reassuring her that everything was fine.

They arrived in the meeting room and Sansa sat down at the main table, Arya standing next to her sister. Soon, Jon and Daenerys joined them. 

"I have managed to calculate for our supplies will last the whole winter but I didn't took into account for two biggest armies the world ever saw and two full grown dragons." Sansa said without looking at Daenerys, Jon sitting between them. "What do dragons eat, anyway?" Sansa had to ask because dragons were nothing but myths, that parents told their children to scare them. "Whatever they want." Daenerys replied smugly and both she and Sansa looked at one another, challenging.

Sansa could feel cold envelop her whole body and it was not because of winter. _"Whatever they want? So people of North are an option too. Not gonna happen while I'm here."_

Sansa clenched her jaw and fists. She would protect the people, even if it meant that she would have to give up her life. Just because Daenerys brought an army to help them, doesn't mean she will sacrifice her people.

* * *

When night fell, Sansa made her way towards the place where the dragons resided with a torch. She wouldn't admit it but she was scared and if anyone thought she wasn't was a complete fool.

_Only a fool isn't afraid of dragons._

A huff made her return into the present as Drogon stared at her, head tilting in curiosity, the torch making dangerous sparks in his eyes.

"If you or your friend over there, harm one of people of the North, I swear that you will pay. Even if it costs me my own life." 

The smaller dragon growled at her and went towards but Drogona snapped his teeth at him and growled, using his size to his advantage before looking back at Sansa.

They were challenging one another to do something first or stupid and Sansa knew that if she waited long enough, her enemy would do something. And something he did.

Leaning forward, Drogon extinguished the flames on the torch and made a sound very close to a chuckle. Sansa stared at him before uttering. "Childish."

This seemed to take the dragon off guard, since he curled his neck back a little.

Sansa turned around on her heel and went back into the palace, making her point clear.

_"Heh, you're childish." _Rhaegal said to his brother trough telepathical bond.

_"Says the dragon who wanted to eat her because he got scolded." _Drogon replied, unfazed.

Rhaegal huffed in annoyance and looked at his brother. _"You seem to be quite fond of this redhead woman."_

Drogon made himself big as possible and growled with a hiss, making Rhaegal curl into himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. _"She's different. That is all."_

Drogo moved to a wall and scorched the ground a little and curled on it, closing his eyes, sleep quickly getting hold of him.

* * *

Sansa couldn't sleep. She was turning in her bed, bring the sheets closer to her, uneasiness tightening her throat, cold clawing at her back.

She needed to stay strong. For Arya. For the people. _For herself._

She could do it. She always learned from her mistakes. Daenerys was no different than Joffrey.

_She can use her experience to her advantage. Daenerys is only seeking power. And Sansa could use that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is quite a while since the show ended but this idea wouldn't leave my mind and me and my friend talked about and she said that it was an interesting idea.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and correct me if I got something wrong.
> 
> (Corrected Drogon's name.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dreams.

Sansa dreamt about her family, if they were still alive or about her childhood years. She dreamt about Lady, her dire wolf, that she was with her, running trough the fields and forests, forgetting the world around them.

But the dreams would end soon, way too soon, and Sansa would wake up with cold sweat, gasbing for breath, surpressing sobs.

She took a few deep breaths and got out of the bed, throwing the sheets aside. Rubbing her arms as she walked to the window and peered outside, her eyes widening when she saw Drogon up and about, pacing.

Sansa didn't make any sound, just watched with morbid curiosity as the dragon was pacing back and forth, big form making it harder yet careful as to not wake up the smaller dragon.

The dragon took a whiff of air and looked at Sansa, tilting his head. It looked like he wanted to go towards her but decided against it, instead, scorching the ground and curling near a wall.

Sansa couldn't help but roll her eyes at it. _He _was acting like a pubescent boy in front of his secret love, not knowing how to confess his love.

After getting some needed fresh air, she went back into her bed, bundling up in her sheets, seeking some sort of comfort.

* * *

Drogon dreamt about his mother conquering the world and claiming the Iron Throne for herself, dressed in black, the colors contrasting her pale skin and hair.

He with his two brothers were standing behind the throne, looking over the city and people that were kneeling.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw flash of blue but when he looked, nothing was there. He looked back and suddenly was chained to the ground by an ice chain with his brothers and the kneeling people taking off their cloaks and revealing the undead, their blue eyes hard as ice.

A laugh made him look at the throne, where the Nights King was seated, tapping his finger on it. He got up and slowly walked to Viserion, and no matter how hard Drogon struggled to unleash his fire, nothing would come out, his strenght gone, the Nights King looked up at him. "You will serve me." And he stabbed Viserion into the heart, killing him instantly and bringing him back to life as an undead ice dragon.

He then walked over to Rhaegal and did the same to him, now turning his attention to Drogon. "You are quite big. You will be the best soldier and weapon." Nights King rised his weapon and slowly pierced his chest.

* * *

Drogon's eyes snapped open and he exhaled deeply, not realizing that he stopped breathing. Uncurling and looking at his still sleeping brother, he yawned, sparks flying out of his mouth.

He got up and silently and carefully paced around, trying to clear his head, at the same time trying not to wake up his brother.

A familiar yet foreign smell hit his snout and he turned his head, following it. He saw the woman from earlier today, looking out the window, her hands holding her arms.

He tilted his head in curiosity, shifting his wings in front of him, waiting for her to do something.

Nothing came.

He huffed softly and turned around, scorched the ground and curled near a wall, closing his eyes again. 

But this time, he had a hard time falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is quick, but I had a muse for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some jonerys and Daenerys stans don't have to call me a cunt and I definitely do not suck satan's dick.

The nights and mornings in Winterfell were always the coldest, making people reluctant to leave their beds but when one grew up in it, you'll get used to the cold and sometimes you will even welcome it.

_Just like Starks._

_Just like people of North._

So it was no problem for Sansa to get out of bed and change and go down for breakfast, Arya joining her on the way. "Did you sleep well, Arya?" "No." That was enough for Sansa to understand.

The breakfast was tense, Arya shooting glances at Daenerys, who was talking with Jon in hushed tones and when she caught Arya looking at her, she smiled sweetly.

"Loads of bollocks." Arya muttered under her breath but Sansa heard her. "Keep the insults to yourself, Arya. We don't want to let others hear any unwanted words." She took a sip of her drink when Arya shot her a glare.

* * *

"Sansa."

Sansa paused in the hallway, turning to face Jon. "Jon, what do you need?" He walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "I saw and overheard Arya and you." "And what about it?"

Jon frowned at her. "I brought home two armies-" "And a Targaryen queen." Sansa cut him off. "The North swore that they will bow to nobody after it was taken from us." She said sternly, staring into Jon's eyes.

He said nothing but both of them are Starks, stubborn and unyelding. Sansa stood straight with her hands behind her back, Jon too standing straight, fists clenched, gaze hard.

"You think we can beat the army of the dead without her? I fought them Sansa. Twice. You're worried about who holds what title and I'm telling you it doesn't matter. Without her, we don't stand a chance.!" Jon exhaled and closed his eyes and when he spoke again, his voice was much softer now. "Do you have any faith in me at all?" 

"You know I do." Sansa spoke softly too. "She'll be a good queen. For all of us. She's not her father." Jon said. 

"No. She's much prettier." Jon chuckled at that but Sansa's expression didn't change. "Did you bent the knee to save the North or because you love her?" 

* * *

Drogon and Rhaegal were digging scratch marks into the ground, making some sort of fun for themselves.

They heard footsteps and turned their heads to see Jon, walking near them and sitting down. He wrung his hands together and spoke to no one in particular. "Sansa is my sister, yes, and I love her deeply but she can be very stubborn sometimes." He paused and chuckled. "All of the Starks are.... But how would I know? I'm no Stark...."

Jon smiled when Rhaegar laid his head on Jon's lap, getting a few pets which made him purr. He looked at Drogon. "Sometimes I think that both of you can understand of what other people are saying."

His answer were two deep rumbles, making him chuckle. "I'm going to apologize to Sansa. Not now but later." Jon outstretched his hand with his palm up, Drogon walking closer and resting his head in Jon's palm, a comforting wight. "I'm always wondering why you like me so much."

* * *

They spent the whole afternoon making strategies and formations for armies, yet it seemed that Sansa and Daenerys couldn't meet each other in the middle, amusing Arya and Jon having a headache.

It ended up with Daenerys glaring at Sansa, who wasn't moved by it.

The meeting was abruptly ended, everyone walking their own separate ways.

"Well, that was surely fun to watch." Arya piped up as she walked with Sansa outside, the snow crunching under their feet. "What, me getting frustrated?" Sansa remarked, making Arya snicker. "That and the whole ordeal." Sansa rolled her eyes, making Arya laugh.

They passed by the 'Garden of Dragons' where they noticed Daenerys talking to her dragons and when she noticed them, she gave them a glare, making Arya reach for her sword. Sansa placed her hand on Arya's shoulder, leading her away.

"Don't Arya." Sansa whispered as they walked through Winterfell. "Right now, we need everyone to defeat the Night's King and to destroy Cersei." "That doesn't mean we need her after the Night's King and Cersei are dead." Arya didn't even bother if anyone heard her. "She thinks we owe her loyalty and that we need to bend the knee. But the North won't bend the knee. We suffered too much under the rule of the Iron Throne, the North wants their own ruler." Arya stepped in front of Sansa, looking her into the eye.

"After the Lannisters killed Ned...." A flash of hurt and pain went across Sansa's face. "And took North... The people became wary and untrusting, only wanting Starks."

Sansa lowered her gaze, feeling the weight of Arya's words. The people needed to choose their own ruler.

"I know, Arya. And it is why I'm afraid."

* * *

"I am her Queen, Jon. If she cannot respect me...." Daenerys was talking to Jon in her camp, making Jon uncomfortable and a cold shivers crawling up his spine.

"She's just worried Danny. They are all wary after the North was under the reign of Lannisters. They just want independence after they claimed it back." Jon was sincere, trying to make Daenerys see that Sansa's fear was reasonable.

But Daenerys looked like she didn't understand or didn't care and Jon was growing desperate. "I'm doing them a favor that I am here, that I'm willing to help them."

"Danny, please...." Jon didn't know why he was begging. For her to see reason? For her to not be blinded by the Iron Throne? For her and Sansa to get along?

Daenerys shook her head, giving Jon look that said everything and Jon's heart broke.

* * *

Sansa and Jon met again in one of the meeting rooms, in more secluded area.

Jon walked in and closed the door and when he looked around the room the second time, only then he noticed Sansa and she did too. She put down the parchment and stood up, looking at him.

"I'm sorry-" They said in union, paused and chuckled. 

"I'm sorry for being harsh and disrespectful."

"I'm sorry for being stubborn and cold."

They sat down next to each other, Jon wrapping his arm around Sansa's shoulders and she resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't blame you for your stubbornness. Starks have it as their common trait." "I don't blame you for being harsh. You being leader of the Unsullied done a number on you."

They laughed softly, knowing that no matter how many banters they had, they always be close and nothing is going to break their bond.

He gave Sansa kiss into her hair, giving her a silent reasure. "I'm going to make Daenerys see reason. She's not a bad person, I promise." She closed her eyes. _"I hope you're right."_

* * *

Drogon watched trough the window Jon and the Stark girl interact and apologize to one another.

_"Why was Jon apologizing to her? Mother told him how the Stark girl is rude and doesn't respect her. And now they are hugging?"_

He watched as Jon kissed the girl's hair, both of them relaxed and content in each other presence. He could sense the strong bond and the unmistakable love.

_"If anyone would betray Mother, she would order me Dracarys. Doesn't matter who it was."_

Turning away to look at his Mother, who was talking to her soldiers.

_"Where's the difference?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm put the tags back BC some future scenes and such can be misinterpreted as something else.
> 
> Also, YouTube.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was quickly approaching and they didn't get much far. She and Daenerys didn't seem to meet in the middle, during another meeting, and they ended up with Daenerys glaring at her, yet Sansa remained unmoving and unimpressed.

She sighed as the maids helped her take off her dress. "What is troubling you, my Lady?" One the maids, Susie, asks, looking up at her from the spot where she crouches. Sansa smiles down at her. "It is nothing. I am just tired."

Susie nodded. "If my Lady wishes to speak about it, then she can." Sansa nodded at the implications of the words, if she needed to, she could talk to Susie about it.

"Thank you. You can go and get some rest." Sansa said and the maids bowed to her respectfully abd walked out of the room.

Changing into her night, silky robes and slid under her covers, laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. _"Maybe I am the problem? Am I too stubborn?" _Sansa rolled on her side and closed her eyes.

_"Maybe I need to change."_

* * *

_"Lady!" Sansa called after her wolf. "Lady! Come here, girl!" Sansa called again and watched her wolf run towards her happily, her tongue lolled out. Crouching down, she ran her fingers trough Lady's soft fur. "Don't leave me, Lady. Stay with me." Lady nudged her cheek with her about, reassuring her._   
  


_"Sansa? Sansa, where are you?" Ned called her, searching through the forest. "Father!" She ran towards him and hugged him tightly, making him grunt slightly. "It is alright, Sansa." He crouched down on her level. "Let's go back. Cat is getting worried."_

_"Yes, Father." She held his hand as they walked back to Winterfell, never wanting to let go again. "What has gotten into you, young Lady? When you hit your adolescent years, you stopped wanting to hold hands with me." Ned chuckled softly, smiling._

_Sansa smiled too. "I missed it. Missed it a lot." Ned was still smiling. "Enjoy it while you can, Sansa. You will not get much chances like this one." And he kissed her cheek._

* * *

The too short dream was over and Sansa sat up with a gasp, tightness in her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes and her throat constricted.

She clutched at her night robe, bringing her knees closer to her and a sob, she couldn't contain anymore, escaped her.

_There was a huff, near her window._

Throwing the sheets aside, she got up from the bed and went towards her window and opened it.

Drogon was near it, looking at her, tilting his head in curiosity. 

She was looking at him too, trying to mantain her neutral facade but her red eyes were giving it away.

The dragon was taking deep breaths, probably sniffing the air. Her brow furrowed slightly at that, her hands rubbing at her arms again.

The lizard started to shuffle closer, Sansa noticed, her eyes going wide and her mouth opening slightly. When he was almost near her, she quickly closed the window and pulled the drapes shut, stumbling backwards into her bed.

"What in the God's name?" She whispered, still starring at the window, her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

Drogon stood there, dumbfounded and angry at himself, that he let himself be swayed by the smell of Ivory wood that was stronger by this window.

_"The woman with hair made out of fire."_

He shook his head at that thought and as he did that a red leaf landed on his snout, making him freeze.

_"How, when, what?"_

He blew the leaf away and burned it when it hit the ground.

Curling on his usual spot and closed his eyes. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he smelled the nasty stinging of salt.

_"Tears."_

His mind supplied and he squished it down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Grouchy Drogon and mind - fuck (sort of) aaand lots of silliness
> 
> Also: Out of Character but hey, I gave the tag, ey?

_Sansa dreamt of snow._

_She was wearing and unknown dress, blue with white, dragging it behind her as she walked trough the snow aimlessly, her eyes forward._

_Snowflakes fell from the sky, melting against her exposed skin, Sansa being unbothered by it as a castle, made out of ice came to view._

_It took her breath away, yet she didn't stop and marvel at the structure or the design of it because what she was looking for, was inside._

_Pressing her palm on the double door, surprisingly, she didn't feel the sting nor the burn of ice, she caught her reflection, crown made out of crystals, blue glitter and crystals under her eyes and hair, a cape was actually part of the dress, framing her shoulders a necklace made out of blue crystals. Taking a breath, she pushed the door open._

_Taking a few steps forward and went up the stairs and down the long corridor, watching as she got closer and closer to another double doors. _

_This time, they were opened for her._

_She didn't acknowledged the other occupants of the room, shoulders squared, head held high - as they taught her since her early age - eyes trained at the person sitting on the throne._

_Sansa ignored the growls of the other occupants of the room and as she went up the stairs, the person gripped the armrests of the throne tighter, a soft rumble escaping him._

_As she was on the last step, the King himself stood up from the throne, all power and menacing, to meet her halfway. _

_They looked into each other's eyes and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she went numb, succumbing herself to him, exposing her neck as he peppered it with soft kisses, the cold lips feeling hot against her skin, his hands rough, calloused but at the same time not, as he traced her exposed skin, slowly slipping the dress of off her and she didn't care that there were onlookers, growling, enjoying it._

_She felt like they were floating, the way he touched her everywhere, the way he kissed her._

_And finally, as Sansa looked up at him when he stopped, he leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss._

Both Bran and Sansa woke up with a jolt, at the same time.

* * *

Sansa crawled out of bed, drew the curtains back and looked outside.

The sun was just rising.

Sansa stripped out of her nightgown and took a very simple dress, quickly braided her hair into a messy braid, threw a coat over her and walked out of her room.

"Sansa." 

Sansa didn't pause when she heard Bran's voice calling out to her. _"How did he get into the hall?" _She wondered but wasted no time thinking about it as she rushed down the stairs.

_"Sister!"_

Bran called after her and Sansa ran down the barren corridor, and out into the open and stopped.

She has to go through the garden where the dragons currently resided and thankfully, still slept.

Sansa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, opening her eyes again, she carefully and slowly walked trough the garden, holding up her dress as she stepped over Drogon's tail.

There was a shuffle and a huff, making Sansa look over at Drogon and freeze. He shuffled a bit, moved his head, thankfully missing her legs with his tail.

Sansa exhaled and moved again, moving at a quicker pace, not looking back and missing when Drogon opened his eyes.

Drogon rose with a growl, startling Sansa and waking up his smaller brother. Drogon took a whiff of air and a loud roar erupted from his throat, waking up the whole Winterfell and making Sansa cover her ears. As soon as he stopped, Sansa started running with Drogon behind her for some reason, snapping his teeth. 

Sansa saw an opening when the smaller dragon rose up, she ducked under his neck and he and Drogon collided, toppling to the ground, narrowly missing Sansa as she made her escape.

_"Drogon! What are you doing?" _Rhaegal yelled over the bond growling up at Drogon who didn't even budge, growling and snapping his teeth. So Rhaegal made the only logical thing he could think off in this situation, smack Drogon on the head with his tail.

_"Ow! Rhaegal, what was that for?!" _Drogon looked down at Rhaegal who gave him one of the best unimpressed glares he could pull of. _"Get off me."_

Drogon got off his brother. "What's going on here?" Both of them turned to look at Daenerys and Jon, who were walking towards them. "Any reason why you woke us up this early in the morning, the two of you?" 

_"Your fault." _Rhaegal said in a sing - song voice and Drogon had to resist rolling his eyes. "Well?" Daenerys stopped in front of them, staring both down disapprovingly. "Drogon?"

Daenerys turned fully at Drogon, speaking to him while Rhaegal and Jon looked at one another and Rhaegal _actually _rolled his eyes, slightly shook his head and looked back at Rhaegal and Daenerys.

Jon rised his brows. _"What do you know, Rhaegal?"_

* * *

Sansa made her way towards the Willow tree and sat under it.

Now that she sat calmly, no rush, no need to get away, she could feel the phantom touches still lingering on her body, making themselves present more than when she woke up. 

She rubbed at her arms but stopped, making the feeling more prominent.

A shudder tore trough her body as new sensation came forward as if someone was littering her body with kisses, a lot of kisses, mainly her neck, the sensation was all around it and she went to touch it.

But what made her gasp and cover her mouth, was the 'kiss' that claimed her lips, deep and passionate.

Without thinking, she scooped up some snow and pressed it to her lips, the cold bite of it relieving her of the sensation. She did the same with her neck, shuddering.

Releasing a sigh, she closed her eyes, folding her hands in her lap. _"Sometimes dreams can come back to us as a whole, sometimes in bits and sometimes we forget them entirely." _Catelyn's voice rang inside Sansa's head, making her smile a bit.

__

* * *

Bran, Jon and Arya stood next to each other, watching Drogon and Rhaegal.

"Why does it look like he is throwing a temper tantrum?" Arya asked unfazed, her expression matching that one of Rhaegal, who was watching Drogon pace and sometimes stomp his hind leg.

"He is quite upset, yes, and about what, I wonder." Bran said and Jon looked at him. "You said that Sansa ran off, early in the morning. Where?"

"I am not certain. But I saw her in my vision. We were in some unknown castle but it was blurry, very blurry, yet I could see Sansa clearly." Bran supplied, making Jon frown. "Are you saying someone or something managed to block you out?"

"Perhaps. I will look into this and I will let you know."

"But now, let us enjoy the show." Arya said with a smile.

* * *

_"I smelled the Night's King on her, Rhaegal, I'm telling you the truth!" _Drogon was pacing back and forth, blowing gusts of air trough his nostrils.

_"Sure, brother, sure." _Rhaegal watched him, unamused by everything. _"Then why I did not smell anything?"_

Drogon stopped for a moment. _"Oh, I don't know, maybe you were not focusing?!" _Drogon slammed his tail onto the ground and started pacing again, making Rhaegal roll his eyes. _"Have you forgotten, brother? You woke me up and then crasged into me, making both of us fall to the ground. So no, I was not, indeed focusing on how the Lady of Winterfell smells."_

Drogon huffed and stopped pacing and looked in the direction Sansa went. _"The smell was strong, brother. Too strong. It makes me wonder....." _

* * *

Sansa managed to get back to Winterfell without anyone noticing, not even Drogon who was patrolling and she could thank the windless weather for that.

Getting to her room, she locked the door and went to the body mirror, undressing in front of it, looking herself over. There was nothing, no handprints nor new bite marks - count out the scars, she has gotten over the years - yet the sensation still remained.

She dressed herself up again and noticed something in the mirror. Something that wasn't there before. 

A black chest with silver ornaments. Slowly she approached it, kneeled before it and slowly opened the lid. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to stiffle the gasp.

_Inside was blue and white dress._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the reference.
> 
> Guess who Sansa dreamed about.
> 
> Also, people, don't b*'h about crosstagging because when I looked into the 'sansastark' and 'sansastarkedit' guess what? It was full of DTargaryen.
> 
> So, yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sansa!" 

Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin upon hearing Jon's voice, turning around to look at him. "Sansa, where have you been? We were worried." He approached her, squeezing her shoulders. "Do not run off like that ever again."

"I was under the Willow tree. Praying. Is it forbbiden to pray?" Sansa put on a neutral mask, looking into Jon's eyes, searching.... _"For what?" _Sansa asked herself, unsure. _"Why am I doubting my own family?" _

"No, Sansa, that is not what I meant." He smiled at her softly, reminding him of Catelyn for a moment. "I meant that when you want to wander off, say it someone or take someone with you."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she nodded. "Do not fear. It will not happen again." 

Jon nodded and pulled her close for a firm hug, kissing her hair, replicating their meeting at The Wall after she escaped Rasmay Bolton's clutches.

He knew Daenerys was standing there, waiting, but he could not pull away from Sansa, not yet, because he was afraid that if he did let her go, he would lose her.

But he had to.

Pulling away from each other slowly, Jon's eyes lingered on Sansa longer than necessary before he addressed the _dragon _in the hallway. "Your Grace." Sansa looked at Daenerys too. "Your Grace."

Daenerys smiled at them, but there was something behind it, something in her eyes that even Sansa couldn't read but it unerved her. "It is good to see that the Lady of Winterfell came back safe and sound." She walked closer to them. "Many were worried about whereabouts, Lady Stark."

Sansa pulled on a neutral mask. "Jon talked with me about this. I can assure you it will not happen again." Daenerys nodded and looked at Jon. "May I speak with you alone?" Jon exhaled a long breath trough his nose, his lips pulled into a thin line. "Of course."

This is Sansa's cue to leave and Jon watches her retreating back while Daenerys only had eyes on Jon and only when Sansa rounded the corner, did he looked at Daenerys. "What do you wish to speak about, my Queen?"

Daenerys walked to the place where Sansa was previously standing and looked Jon in the eyes. "Do you love her?" Jon was taken aback by this question, but hid it well, chuckling softly. "Of course I do, she is my sister-" "No, Jon. Do you _love _her?" Daenerys cut him off, fire in her eyes, jaw set and Jon was surprised that he didn't tremble.

"As a sister, yes." Jon repeated and he could tell that Daenerys was getting frustrated with him. She was always bad at hiding her emotions. "Jon." A warning. "Did you tell them?" "No."

_"But I will." _Was left unsaid.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Do not let them know. They will loath you for what you are and their love will be nonexistent. Only my love will stay Jon." Jon fought hard not to push her away. "Of course."

* * *

Sansa retreated into her rooms, her mind going straight towards the chest and as if being drawn to it by an unknown power, she approached it. 

Opening it, she brushed the jewelry aside, taking the dress out and going with it towatfs the mirror, holding it in front of her, pressing it to her chest. 

_"You would look beautiful in it."_

She smiled.

_"Twirl for me?"_

Sansa twirled around.

_"Dress up."_

Moving one of her hands to the clasps on her dress, freezing upon clutching it. "What am I doing?" 

Moving back towards the chest, she puts the dress back and closes it with a sense of finality.

_"Oh, my dear Sansa. Nothing will be final until I have you."_

* * *

_ Night Time _

Drogon woke up upon inhaling the scent of Ivory and Winter, rising up from his resting place. He looked at Rhaegal who was sleeping, occasionally twitching. _"Another nightmare. The scars from the chains never healed."_

The scent was there again and he turned his attention towards the open window, the Lady of Winterfell standing in it, looking at him.

_Was she looking at him?_

Shuffling closer towards the window, he picked up the scent of salt. 

_Strong during the day, broken during the night._

He was so close now, her scent so strong and she did not flinch, did not back away, did not close the window.

So he chose to risk it, chose to test her strength, gently rubbing his snout on her cheek, releasing puffs of hot air on her skin, making her hair wave, smearing the tears.

She did not cower nor move, keeping still, watching him. One of her hands rose up, uncertain, to caress him, dragging her fingers almost shyly over his scales, shudder running trough his body.

More tears fall down her cheeks and she closes her eyes. "You could never understand."

He curls his neck back when she steps away from him, closing the window and pulling the curtains close.

_"I understand, Sansa. I do."_

Drogon looked at twitching Rhaegal and he shuffled towards him, curling around his smaller brother, covering him with his wing, resting his head next to Rheagal's, calming him down.

_"The only one missing is Viserion."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if I angered someone with these scenes but I read too much metas on Tumblr.
> 
> It's short, bc I ran out of inspiration halfway.


	7. Chapter 7

Sansa's teeth clattered together, drawing the sheets closer to herself, the cold seeping trough the sheets, rubbing her arms and legs to keep warm.

Whatever this was, it was unyelding, persistent, cold claws holding onto her, uncomfortable.

Making up her mind, she threw the sheets away, full body shudder making her teeth clack painfully against each other, quickly dressing up into the most warm clothes, tightening it around her.

Drawing the curtains back and froze at what she was seeing. It was still night, not a single star, yet she could see well, see the dragons looking up at the sky.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her musing, granting a permission to enter. Arya pushed Brand in, looking into the corridor quickly before closing the door. 

"Where is Jon?" Was the first thing Sansa asked. "Jon went to distract Daenerys Targaryen. I do not know if he will return." Arya supplied, standing with her back straight. "The Night Kings power grows, making more and more dangerous. First, he learned how to obscure my visions and now," Bran looked at the window. "He casted a long night."

Sansa bit her lower lip. "We need to take care of the people first. Give them warm clothes and food, make sure they are warm. Make fires." Arya nodded. "Will do." "Light up lanterns and torches, make light for the knights, maidens and cooks." Sansa wanted to continue but another knock made her stop, Jon walking in.

"Varys and Tyrion are speaking to Queen Daenerys." Jon managed to hold his straight face, not letting anything on. "Secure the food." Sansa finished both Arya and Jon nodding.

"Bran." Sansa placed her hands on his shoulders. "Try to look. Look harder. Get us some clues." Bran nodded. "I will, my Lady." "One more thing. Arya." Sansa turned to Arya. "Prepare the knights. Refill arrows, make sure new weapons are made. Train more." Arya nodded. 

Jon opened the door for them, wanting to follow them but Sansa stopped him. "Jon." He paused, closing the door and turning to look at her. "Yes, my Lady?" 

She gestured towards the chairs, facing one another. "Let us have a seat." They sat across one another, discussing what Sansa told to Arya and Bran. Jon decided to bring up the issue Daenerys spoke to him about. "Queen Daenerys is afraid that her dragons won't have enough food and if the sun does not rise soon it will harm them."

Sansa let that information sink in, balling up her fists. "Look at you." Jon did so, confusion in his eyes. "Look at me. Do you think that the people are doing any better?" "Sansa, I have not-" 

"Do you think that the people are not freezing?"

"Sansa, I-"

"Do you think that the people won't starve?"

Jon pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Do you think that this," She gestured with her hand. " Won't affect them?"

Jon slowly stood up, followed by Sansa. "I will see how can I help." Sansa nodded, some anger leaving her features. "Sansa...." Jon looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "Yes, Jon?" He shook his head. "Nothing." 

Both of them exited Sansa's room, noting the torches illuminting the hallway. "Help our people, Jon. I will check on the Unsullied and Dothraki." They parted ways and Sansa's throat constricted, uneasiness settling in her gut, making her way towards the barracks where Dothraki and Unsullied resided.

She borrowed a torch, knocked twice on the door and walked in. Illuminating the place, she took a few steps forward, sequinting. All of them were hudled together, trembling and shaking in cold, only thin layers of clothing covering them. "I will bring you something warm." Sansa said, missing their looks.

She walked out, instructed two knights to collect few sheets and warm clothing for the Unsullied and Dothraki and bring torches. 

Entering the barracks again with the two knights, one set to work in lighting up the torches and setting them up, making some light, the other knight giving out sheets and clothing. 

Looking them over, noting how they looked better, noticed one member of the Unsullied trying to warm up his hands to no vain. Sansa looked at her gloved hands, taking her gloves off and giving them to the soldier. He looked at them confused and then back at her and Sansa sighed, taking his hand into her and pulling the glove on, doing the same to his right hand.

He flexed his fingers and looked at her, appreciation in his eyes and Sansa nodded in turn, smiling softly. "All done, my Lady." "Thank you." They walked out of the barracks and saw Jon, Tormmund and Hound collecting wood and stacking it up. "What are you doing?"

Tormmund shrugged. "This is all Jon's idea." Sansa nodded, feeling someone standing next to her. "Little Bird." Hound's gruff voice reached her ears and she looked up at him. "I'mproudofyou." He said quickly and walked away, making Sansa look after him and then chuckle.

* * *

"Rhaegal." 

Rhaegal turned and watched as Jon walked towards him. "I need your help." Jon smiled at him and Rheaegal puffed up in pride and happines, quickly shuffling towards him, nearly knocking him down. "Careful, careful! I still need everything." Jon stood up and dusted himself.

"Come on." Jon motioned, Rhaegal shuffling after him. _"You hear that, Drogon? They want my help!" _

Drogon exhaled through his nostrils, his mouth qurking a little. 

Ever since Viserion died, their mother.... shifted her full attention on him? Can he say it like that? She called Rhaegal 'too small', yet she praised him for everything he did. She never praised Rhaegal for anything.

He felt sorry for his smaller brother and seeing him so happy and excited warmed Drogon's heart. _"If only Viserion would be here." _

* * *

Jon led Rhaegal to a stacked up wood, pointing at it. "Light it up." Rheagal tilted his head in confussion but did as Jon asked, igniting the wood and Jon started to yell. "Come on out, there is fire to warm up everyone!"

Children ran out of their homes and towards the fire, startling Rhaegal, making him curl up a lttle, extending their hands towards the fire. 

Jon patted Rhaegal on the neck. "Good job, Rhaegal. Good job." Rhaegal puffed up in pride, nuzzling at Jon's side. "Let us light up more." Rhaegal made two more fires, the people bringing out their children and elderly, setting them near the fire to keep them warm.

* * *

The cooks were preparing soups for everyone, Arya and the knights refilling the arrows, Varys and Tyrion helping in securing the food.

Sansa took a stroll through Winterfell, checking everything, making a list. When everything was in order, she made her way towards the _Dragon's garden. _

Drogon was there alone, looking up at the sky, inhaling. Sansa dusted off the bench from snow and sat down, drawing her cloak closer to herself.

Drogon turned around to look at her, rumbling deep in his chest, slowly shuffling closer towards her, keeping his head low. She didn't break eye contact, looking directly at him.

When he was near her, she slowly extended her hand towards him and he growled lowly, curling his neck back. Sansa kept her hand outstretched, looking into his eyes, not flinching at the growl nor barren teeth.

Drogon slowly returned and sniffed her hand, pressing his snout into it and closing his eyes. Her hands were cold but the smell of Weirwood and Winter was strong yet calming. Sansa rubbed her thumb over his snout and Drogon opened his eyes, slowly moving his head to rub his snout against her cheek.

Sansa allowed it, closing her eyes as they stung with unshed tears, her hand coming to rest on the side of his snout, caressing him, an invisible shudder running trough his body, rumbling deep.

Daenerys watched everything from the balcony, clenching the railing tightly, clenching her jaw. She awaited the moment when her precious Drogon would burn that red haired witch.

_Yet it never came._

Daenerys resisted the urge to snarl and throw something at them. _"Does not matter. I will talk to him later and find out what she did to him. Oh, she will not take Drogon away from me nor Jon." _Daenerys smirked. _"I will enjoy this." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, taken from canon.  
After the 'Long Night' battle, Sansa suggested about letting their knights and DT's dragons rest, because they were tired and suffered great losses.  
But nope, DT wanted to sail into King's Landing right away, because 'The Throne is near, I must have it, right now!'  
Which lead them into Euron Greyjoy's fleet, Rhaegal's death, Missandei getting captured and to many great losses again.  
So....

**Author's Note:**

> I know this show ended a while ago but this idea wouldn't leave my mind and me and my friend discussed it and she said it's an interesting idea.
> 
> Also do not be afraid to point out things.


End file.
